fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jakko Wohlhart
Jakko Wohlhart (ジャコ ヲルハート, Jako Woruhato) is a mage who specializes in Gun Magic, earning him the nickname "Gun Metal Jakko". Originally from Tsuka, Jakko traveled much like Royce Blixtrande, eventually befriending the mage. He has since moved back into the city and became the bass player for Wings of Archadia. He comes from a military background, volunteering when he was younger to join the Silver Guard and then honorably discharged after being injured in combat. A trained marksman, Jakko served in a covert special forces group charged with "clearing out" hostile areas. Appearance Jakko is a lean built man of average height with bleached-blonde hair swept back, thin black eyebrows and cold grey eyes. His attire relates to his rock and roll lifestyle which includes: a black sweater with a skull-and-crossbones design on it under a black bomber jacket with a brown collar, tight black pants and brown shoes. During concerts, he discards his jacket and wears a black tank top with a flaming skull design on it. He also has numerous piercings on his ears, metallic jewelry and a skull-and-bones tattoo on his left arm. It is implied that he got his tattoo while drunk, therefore assuming its was Jakko who dared Royce into getting his own version. Jakko has a noticeable scar near his left temple that he recieved during his military days, which Jakko states "hurts like hell" whenever its about to rain. He also has half a dozen smaller scars across his back caused by shrapnel. When performing, Jakko plays a six string Washburn XB600 bass guitar. Personality Jakko is of the mindset that fun should come before work. This sort of mentality started forming after he left the military, feeling that he spent enough time working and taking orders. While Wings of Archadia is still a sort of job, he finds it more enjoyable and considers it work he loves. He's viewed as the band's big brother: teasing but protective, stern but fair, and generally more carefree. As one of the founding members of the band, he takes his position seriously and strives to make Wings of Archadia a success. He shares in the marketing responsibilities with Royce, as well as partial ownership of Stocks Pub. During his time in the Silver Guard, he was known as a bit of a practical joker. This caused him to be reprimanded on more than one occassion, but never leading to any drastic disclipinary action. In battle, Jakko rarely shows signs of distress or worry. Instead, he can be seen laughing and grinning as if he's genuinely enjoying himself. This makes him slightly intimidating since an opponent can't effectively read Jakko's movements. He purposely does so to manipulate his opponents into making a mistake, letting them become increasingly frustrated. He has also shown remarkable skill in marksmanship and accuracy while remaining calm in the heat of battle. He's very passionate about his music and is seen practicing most of his free time when not cooking at Stocks Pub. Even before joining the military, it was his life-long dream to become a rockstar and to one day play at the Star Atlas. Since creating Wings of Archadia, there is no other place he would rather be. History Jakko was born and raised in the Industrial District of Ilmarinen, and once he reached the age of enlistment, he joined the Silver Guard, the city's principal police force tasked with keeping the peace and apprehending criminals. While in the Silver Guard, he was praised for his marksmanship and excelled at his signature Magic: Gun Magic. Eventually, he was selected to join an elite task force that worked with the Order of Nine to take down more dangerous mages, typically dark mages. During a mission, Jakko suffered near fatal wounds while trying to apprehend a dark mage and was hospitalized. Due to his injuries, he was honorably discharged despite his confidence that he was fit for duty. He left Ilmarinen shortly after that to travel the world and eventually came to meet Royce Blixtrande and Johan Hellstrom. The trio traveled for a bit longer, evenutally coming back to Ilmarinen and purchased Stocks Pub. Shortly after that, they formed Wings of Archadia and began performing in different parts of the city. When Johan began disappearing more frequently, Jakko was the first to openly call him out on it which led to Royce confronting Johan and the two battling each other. Jakko witnessed Johan's apparent death at Royce's hands and took on a more supportive role within the band and helped Royce get through the ordeal. Since then, Jakko has taken the role of big brother within the band and readily offers advice or comfort to those that need it. Plot *001. From The Top Of The World *002. Journey to Magnolia *004. Breaking up the Band *005. Follow the Leader *006. Dark Days Coming *007. A World Without Music Equipment Domedag (ドメダグ, Domedagu; Finnish for "Doomsday") Jakko's main weapon is a modified long revolver with two barrels that are positioned on top of each other that pack enough power to rival a shotgun. Each barrel has its own cylinder with chambers for bullets, granting a total of 12 shots before needing to be reloaded. The longer barrels offer extra power and distance behind each shot and have enough force to knock back a man several feet or blasting through a thick wooden door with a single shot. The metal is a cold grey that matches his eyes and the handle is ivory white with the guild's emblem engraved into it. Magic & Abilities Jakko is a mage specializing in long range combat, using his deadly marksmanship to strike targets from afar and remain completely safe. As a military trained mage, Jakko possesses a list of useful abilities and magics that make him a deadly combatant. His style of fighting focuses solely on distance fighting, using his Gun Magic to make up for his limited close quarter combat and attack with a series of versatile spells that help against single targets or entire groups. Physical Abilities Expert Marksman: During his time serving in the Silver Guard, Jakko was trained as an expert marksman, favoring firearms versus the traditional sword and shield of his comrades. This allowed him to strike his targets from a distance with minimal risk to his safety. Jakko possesses almost uncanny accuracy and is capable of hitting targets over a hundred yards away with perfect precision, even if those targets are mobile. He holds the current record for accuracy and distance within the Silver Guard with very few others challenging that record. Although he can remain safe and sound at a distance, this didn't stop him from fighting on the front lines with his brothers at arms. Regardless of his weapon of choice, Jakko is able to engage comfortably against multiple foes, regardless of conditions. He uses his pin point accuracy to shoot the weapons his opponents are holding to disarm them or destroy them completely. In fact, Jakko has trained in the art of drawing his weapon and amazing speeds and is known to pull his revolver from its holster, fire a single shot and hit his intended target before an opponent can react. During battles, he remains exceptionally calm and can quickly adjust his aim to fend off multiple enemies while remaining relatively unhurt. His accuracy also allows him to shoot projectiles in midair to either nullify the attack entirely or change its direction. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a trained soldier within the Silver Guard, Jakko possesses skill in unarmed combat, allowing him to take on bandits and rogues with minimal difficulty. He has stated that this is not his preferred form of combat and instead favors using his revolver to incapacitate his opponents. His fighting style is reminiscent of boxing with a few grappling techniques used primarily to drop his opponents and gain an advantage. Jakko's skills, however, are inferior to that of Zander, as shown in their fight outside Magnolia Town. While he was able to strike Zander with a few attacks, he was almost entirely dominated otherwise until he formulated a plan to bring in his opponent and draw his revolver up close. Mental Abilities Expert Tactician: When he fought against Zander, he knew ultimately that he would be outclassed by the other's far superior skill in hand-to-hand combat. Instead, Jakko formulated a plan at the last minute to trick Zander into coming close enough for him to use Domedag to even the playing field and pulled it directly under the fire mage's chin, leaving him no room to avoid the attack. Jakko effectively caused the battle to end in a draw, even though he was being overpowered through the battle. This hints at the ability to quickly formulate plans in the middle of battles to help him overcome any disadvantages. Magical Abilities Great Magical Power: During his time in the Silver Guard, Jakko was described as having great levels of magical power and the most within the organization. An example of his power is when a Magical Power Finder gauged nearly all his spells at over 1,000 points without putting much effort into them. While not quite as powerful as Royce or Zander, Jakko is still considered a powerful mage who should be proceeded with caution. Considering that many of his spells require a great deal of magical power to use, it is safe to assume that Jakko possesses large reserves. The rare times he vents his power as a visible aura, its takes on a yellow color and comes off of him like vapor. Requip: Domedag Requip (換装 Kansō lit. Express Equipmentary) also known as Ex-quip, is a Holder Type Magic related to the summoning of equipment. Jakko mainly uses this magical ability to summon Domedag, instead of carrying the revolver with him. This is a means of concealing the weapon within a crowd or providing a means of acquiring for later use when in a secured area. It is yet to be seen if Jakko can summon anything else besides Domedag. Teleportation Magic Teleportation Magic (瞬間の魔法, Shunkan no Mahō) is a Caster-Type Magic that allows the user to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye. It makes for an extremely fast and effective means of transportation, and can also be used in combat when the situation requires fast actions. When Jakko served in the Silver Guard he was taught this magic as a means of a tactical retreat in case he was ever placed in dangerous situations. *'Retreat' (撤退, Tettai) The only teleportation spell currently in Jakko's arsenal. When Jakko needs a means of evacuation, he places one hand on the ground and creates a large white circular seal underneath him. The seal will then begin to spin and completely engulf himself in white light before vanishing completely. To use this spell, Jakko must first designate a destination point by creating a magical seal at the location. Without this, Jakko could end up at anywhere within a 100 mile radius. This magic isn't limited to only himself. Anyone over the seal will also be teleported with him. Gun Magic Gun Magic (銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック) Ganzu Majikku) Jakko specializes in this Holder Type Magic where he can channel his magical power through his revolver, Domedag, for various magical effects. When he first began learning Gun Magic, he commented that it felt comfortable and wielding a gun was natural for him. Most of his spells are for offensive purposes, capable of firing a cluster of small shots to releasing a powerful blast. These blasts seemingly appear as multicolored light-based magic, but can also produce swirling energy to knock back opponents or create gravitational pulls to trap them. Any time he casts a spell, a yellow Magic Seal forms at the end of his revolver in preparation of the attack. Given his training as a marksman, Jakko posssesses uncanny precision with his blasts, making his spells even deadlier. Though he uses Gun Magic as the medium to unleash his spells, all of them have properties that would be considered part of the Heavenly Body Magic, who casters use astronomical objects or the energy from stars for offensive means. *'Shooting Star Bullet' (流れ星弾丸, Nagareboshi Dangan): A simple offensive spell where Jakko fires a small, but very fast, shot of white magical energy from his gun every time he pulls back the trigger. These blasts are powerful enough to knock back an opponent without dealing lethal damage as they primarily have concussive force added to them. Because of its rather simple casting, Jakko is able to fire a multitude of blasts rather quickly by continuously squeezing the trigger. He typically casts this spell as cover fire or to knock projectiles in mid air, cancelling them in the process or redirecting them. By rushing at an opponent, he can continuously fire rounds towards a target, leap into the air and attack from above, or circle around to shoot from behind. Also by firing at a target hidden behind an object, he can effectively pin them at that location and give his allies a chance to gain ground to attack as a group. *'Double Comet Shot' (倍増彗星弾丸, Baizō Suisei Dangan): Holding out his revolver, Jakko fires a shot of pale blue energy from each barrel of his custom designed revolver, sending two blasts simultaneously towards his target. While these blasts can travel in a straight line, it also has the ability to bend and maneuver around obstacles to strike down his opponents, resulting in a medium sized explosion. The extra effect of changing its direction catches his opponents offguard, allowing him the opportunity for an additional attack immediately after. Each shot isn't committed to following the other. Instead, Jakko can direct each shot to follow its own path, allowing him to strike from different angles by converging at a single point. *'Machine Gun Meteor' (機関銃の流星, Kikanjū no Ryūsei): First, white energy is funneled to the tip of his revolver, pooling together to prepare for the spell. Jakko then continuously slaps the hammer of his revolver and fires off shots of white magical energy in rapid succession towards his opponent. He uses this spell to overwhelm an opponent's defenses and/or blanket an entire area. The damage is cumulative, resulting in massive explosions that can completely engulf his opponents. Even while firing, Jakko is able to adjust his aim to redirect his attacks by simply moving the revolver as he strikes the back of the hammer. It is unknown just how many shots Jakko can fire but it can be safe to assume that it is in the dozens. *'Cosmic Storm' (宇宙嵐, Uchū Arashi) Jakko is able to conjure a massive twister of purple energy surrounded by arcs of yellow lightning to hit a target by shooting it from his revolver, effectively sweeping them up in it and electricuting them in the process to deal tremendous damage. Also, this spell is highly effective at clearing out an area from multiple opponents. Taking a direct hit to the midsection is enough to launch an opponent back, slamming them against any surface behind them. Jakko was able to knock back Zander during there squabble outside of Magnolia Town, showing that its strong enough to force an opponent of his caliber back. Also, aside from electrocuting his targets, the twister it produces can deal great concussive force. With Jakko's amazing aim, he can fire Cosmic Storm at an incoming projectile to block the attack and cancel it, or use its tremendous force to push the projectile back towards the source and also send the energies of his spell. *'Asteroid Impact' (小惑星衝撃, Shōwakusei Shōgeki): Gathering a large amount of energy in front of his revolver, Jakko fires a destructive black blast with orange fiery energy that causes a massive explosion upon contact. When the energy collects in front of his weapon, the intense heat it creates begins to cause the air around it to ripple, signaling an extreme increase in temperature. This spell takes a few seconds to prepare and Jakko makes sure to give himself plenty of space to fire it without being caught in the blast radius. When firing the blast, the energy takes the form of a large black and orange flaming ball that resembles a meteor with incredible destructive potential. The explosion creates a small mushroom cloud from the resulting blast and is known to produce shockwaves to shake the ground. This spell is highly effective against very durable objects, and is equally effective against a single target or group. *'Supernova Beam' (超新星光線, Chōshinsei Kōsen): By channeling the fire of the sun, Jakko generates a super condensed beam of yellow solar energy capable of piercing through enemy defenses. Once fired, the beam can easily pierce through anything in its path, leaving behind a perfect hole still sizzling from the heat. Jakko typically uses this spell to counter strong barriers or shields created by his opponents, or to simply bypass anything between him and his target. Jakko is capable of piercing multiple layers in this manner, even layers composed of sturdy material such as stone and metal. Jakko is known to not use this spell against living targets because of its lethal nature and instead targets non-living structures or magical spells. If he does aim it at a living target, he makes sure to target non-vital areas unless he is given no choice. While its usefulness is great, Supernova Beam requires a certain amount of time to cool down before he can cast it again. *'Black Hole' (ブラックホール, Burakkuhōru) By firing a blast of black energy into the center of a crowd, Jakko creates a large black liquid-like whirlpool that pulls all opponents into the center and immobilizes them. The spell creates this effect by utilizing Gravity Magic and is able to hold his opponents within it for a varrying amount of time based on his opponent's level of power. The force it generates is enough to restrain a dozen bandits completely in place, with several feeling as though their bones were about to break. Even objects around the blast are pulled into the center, often destroyed in the process. Black Hole creates a point of gravitational pull wherever the round lands and isn't limited to just the floor. If Jakko wishes, he can fire Black Hole against a wall or cieling and pull in his targets to that location, pinning them against in the process. He can create smaller Black Holes by firing several rounds of black energy towards multiple locations, forming pockets of gravity to restrain even larger crowds. Dead Wing Dead Wing (デッドウイング, Deddo Uingo) is a Caster-Type Transformation magic that is largely unknown from Wings of Archadia. Jakko has kept this magic a secret from his friends because it requires a great deal of magical energy to initiate and it may very well cause his death if he were remain in this state for too long. He's referred to this magic as forbidden due to its cost, though it is unknown if Dead Wing is really classified as such. As such, Jakko only uses this magic as a last resort and he is able to join both Dead Wing and his Gun Magic when attacking, but doing so accelerates the consumption of magic, as well as the risk of death. To initiate the transformation, Jakko first draws a magical seal over his chest with his finger with a pentagram at its center. He then places his hand on the pentagram and turns it upside down, causing his eyes to turn blood red and a rush of intense pressure. During this time Jakko begins to transform into a humanoid creature with large black wings and long black tail. His hair grows longer and more unruly while his skin turns a pale grey. He gains a large pointy purple mask that covers the top of his face, having slits for his blood red eyes while a third eye sprouts on his forehead. His body mass also increases to become much taller. Depending on the outfit he wears, his clothing will change, but given that he wears primarily leather, Dead Wing's outfit looks the same but gains several studded metal plates and leather straps. His shoulders bare the same skull and bones tattoo that his has on his arm. The wings he gains are huge, nearing a 20 foot wingspan. *'Flight:' The wings he gains are not merely cosmetic. With them Jakko gains the ability of flight and is capable of soaring through the sky and great speeds. Just like a bird, he's able to control them physically and take off the ground with them by flapping his wings. Once in the air, he can peform aerial attacks by diving down towards his targets or swoop past them using his momentum. Also, Jakko has shown enough control to maintain a hovering state by flapping his wings in place in a slow rhythmic motion. The wings themselves also prove incredibly durable and able to withstand physical and magical attacks. By wrapping himself in them, he creates a personal shield to repel attacks though repeated assault can eventually damage them. *'Enhanced Physical Attributes:' While the exact level of increase is unknown, Jakko does recieve a boost to all his physical attributes, such as strength, speed and durability. This allows him to fight in physical combat without being overpowered. With his new strength he can lift full grown men with a single arm and fling them across the air or use his leg muscles to launch himself into the air for greater propulsion. His speed allows him to dodge attacks even in midair by quickly shifting his body out of the path of harm. He proves durable enough to shrug off blows that would otherwise render him unconcious and still continue to fight. * Negatron Cannon (ネガトロンキャノン, Negatoron Kyanon) Jakko is able to transform Domedag along with himself when he initiates Dead Wing. The weapon extends into a metal casing over his hand and forearm while the barrels grow in size and split into two large prongs where dark energy is collected and fired from by spinning the prongs as the energy charges. This weapon is filled with bullets Jakko labels as Dead Bullets and each spell possesses considerably more strength behind them than his regular Gun Magic. Also, the attacks are released with a distinct static booming sound when Jakko pulls the trigger. Physically damaging spells have a wider attack radius and are able to pierce stronger materials, but that is not the most unique aspect of this change. When Dead Bullets strike a target, the material it touches is completely vaporized, leaving behind large circular blasts without any residue or burn marks left behind. Jakko is capable of firing small, but fast projectiles in quick succession, or charge an attack to increase its destructive power at the cost of speed. When charging an attack, the center of sphere of energy appears purple while the outside is black, and around the sphere are arcs of yellow electricity. Advanced Spells *'End of Stars' (星の終わり, Hoshi no Owari): Regarded as Jakko's most powerful spell and jokingly said it "brings the end". First, Jakko pushes his magical power up, casting a yellow aura around him. He then points his revolver towards a target and casts a large Magic Seal in front of him that is roughly his height. The seal will remain instead of vanishing as it typically does and has two rings from its center. The inner ring has five yellow orbs equally spaced out around it, while the outer ring holds nine. Jakko will then place the tip of his revolver into the center of seal and lock it in place. Now Jakko has the ability to freely move the seal as if it were an extension of his revolver. The purpose of this spell is that Jakko is able to fire numerous blasts from the yellow orbs contained within the seal, and are stronger and faster than his Machine Gun Meteor spell, as well as being able to produce more. This makes this spell exceptionally devastating if any were in its path. *'Big Bang' (ビッグバン, Bigguban) A spell Jakko is only capable of while in his Dead Wing form. Stats Jakkos's statistics are listed to the left. These statistics are a close approximation of his baseline abilities. They do not reflect his full potential, and may vary during moments of stress or determination. As such, they are not to be taken as definitive stats, but merely as an overall indication of his level of power. His statistics are broken down to: Offense, Defense, Speed and Intelligence, with a fifth statistic specific to his character which is Crackshot. Trivia *His appearance is modeled from Kanji Tatsumi from Persona 4. *His theme song is Hey Man Nice Shot by Filter. *Jakko is Co-Owner of Stocks Pub, as well as the cook. Category:Gun User Category:Requip User